Pieces of Heart -SuLay-
by Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing
Summary: Yi Xing-ah Aku sudah berusaha untuk mencintaimu walaupun itu gak mungkin, Aku sulit untuk melupakannya, tapi sekarang ada kau yang mengisi hati ini. Mengisi hari-hariku yang sepi. Tapi, disaat aku mulai mencintaimu, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku eoh? Tak sadarkah kau jika ini bukan cuman melukaiku? Tapi Tao, ia juga terluka karenamu. SULAY FIC! EXO FIC! YAOI! CHAP 2 UPDATE!
1. Chaptere 1 : Lagi, lagi

Chaptere 1 : Lagi, lagi. . .

© Title: Pieces of Heart ©

.

Author: Tao Pandaa Bbuing-bbuing

.

Main Cast: Suho (Kim Joon Myun) x Lay (Zhang Yi Xing)

.

Support Cast: EXO couple and Super Junior couple members

.

Pair: SuLay

.

Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst, Teen

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god, kecuali Lay gege XD #dihajarSuhogege.

Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary:

Yi Xing-ah~

Aku sudah berusaha untuk mencintaimu walaupun itu gak mungkin, saat aku masih mencintai Kyungsoo.

Aku sulit untuk melupakannya, tapi sekarang ada kau yang mengisi hati ini.

Mengisi hari-hariku yang sepi.

Tapi,

disaat aku mulai mencintaimu, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku eoh?

Tak sadarkah kau jika ini bukan cuman melukaiku? Tapi Tao, ia juga terluka karenamu.

Yi Xing-ah~

Wo Ai Ni, aku takkan memintamu untuk membalas perasaanku. Aku memang tak pantas untukmu.

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe).

.

Nb:

Fanfic ini aku persembahkan buat Suho oppa, yang kemarin-kemarin udah request ke aku XD

Akan kubuat banyak chaptere untukmu oppa.

Jangan galau lagi ne gara-gara Lay oppa XD

#plak

Mian ne kalau jelek XD

.

_Tao Pandaa Bbuing-bbuing Present ^~^_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

++ Dorm EXO-K ,

Ruang makan EXO dorm ++

Suho POV's

Kutekan dada kiriku kuat, wae?

Kenapa rasanya harus sesakit ini?

"A-aku sudah selesai, aku pergi dulu." pamit Tao, namja manis bermata panda itu beranjak dari meja makan. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan Tao-ah~

Aku paham sakitnya hatimu saat ini, disuguhkan pemandangan menyakitkan didepan matamu sendiri. Terlebih yang melakukan adalah gege kesayanganmu.

"Mama~ Rany ikut~!" yeoja kecil yang kemarin pulang bersama Tao beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki untuk mengikuti Tao pergi. Aku yang duduk disebelahnya menahan tangan mungil itu.

"Rany-ya~, biarkan Mama. Mamamu sedang ingin sendirian, sebaiknya kau jangan ganggu dulu ne?" pintaku, kutatap lembut kedua manik matanya yang berwarna coklat lembut. Warna yang indah sama seperti surai rambutnya, namja manis berlesung pipi satu yang masih betah bersuap-suapan ria dengan namja tinggi berstatuskan namjachingu Tao yang duduk didepanku.

"Gak mau! Pokoknya Rany mau sama Mama Tao!" tolak Rany-nama yeoja kecil itu, dengan cepat yeoja manis itu melesat menyusul Tao pergi. Kuhela nafas pelan, anak yang keras kepala sama seperti Tao.

"Kau tidak mengejar mereka gege?" tanyaku pada Kris gege yang masih betah menatap pintu depan dorm yang tertutup cukup kuat akibat gebrakan dari jemari-jemari kecil Rany.

"Untuk apa aku mengejar mereka?" tanya balik Kris gege dengan wajah pabonya yang membuatku gemas.

Dia ini benar-benar ingin kutendang dari Seoul sepertinya.

Dia ini memang pabo atau pura-pura pabo sih?

Jelas-jelas Tao pergi karena magnae itu sakit melihatmu berdekatan dengan Yi Xing! Dasara duizhang pabo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Skip Time)

Sore hari (menjelang malam) di Dorm EXO

"Kemana, panda itu?! Ini sudah hampir malam, apa dia tersesat eoh?" gerutu Xiumin gege yang mondar-mandir layaknya setrika didepan pintu dorm, menunggu magnae EXO-M dan yeoja kecil yang sejak kemarin telah resmi menjadi keluarga EXO. Menunggu kedua manusia yang sejak pagi tak pulang-pulang, bahkan tak memberikan kabar dimana mereka berada sekarang.

"Apa gege sudah berusaha menghubungi ponselnya?" tanyaku, disebelahku ada Chen, HunHan, KaiDO lalu ada ChanBaek dan KrisLay. Kami duduk melingkar dikarpet ruang tamu.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif Joon Myun-ah~.

Aishi~, mana Rany bersamanya juga." Xiumin gege nampak makin gusar, namja manis itu terus-terusan melirik jam dinding yang terpajang manis di dinding ruang tamu. Kulirik Kris gege dan Lay yang malah asik bercanda, saling tertawa.

Kenapa mereka tak ingat tempat sekali untuk bemesraan eoh?! Tak tahukah mereka jika kami yang ada disini mencemaskan keadaan magnae EXO-M dan yeoja kecil yang telah menjadi bagian keluarga EXO ini yang tak tahu dimana rimbanya?

"Ya! Bisa kalian diam?!" marahku saat 2 namja itu malah semakin menjadi, bagaimana bisa keduanya bercanda disaat gawat seperti ini?!

**Ddrtt~~**

Eh? Ini seperti nomor, emm rumah sakit?

"Yoboseyo?"

"Yoboseyo? Apa benar ini nomor ponsel Kim Joon Myun-ssi?"

"Be-benar, ada apa? Ah, nuguseyo?"

"Kami dari pihak **Seoul Hospital** ingin mengabarkan bahwa tuan ** Huang Zi Tao dan Huang Rany ** mengalami **kecelakaan**. Keduanya kini dirawat di Seoul Hospital."

**Deg!**

**Prang!**

"Joon Myun-ah~, siapa yang menelfon?" tanya Luhan gege. Aku ingin menjawab, tapi bibir ini terkunci rapat. Aku langsung mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilku dikamar, setelah itu aku segera melesat pergi ke Seoul Hospital. Tak kupedulikan teriakan hyung dan dongsaengku yang berteriak memanggil-manggil namaku. Hanya ada Tao dan Rany dipikiranku sekarang.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Apa Tao tertekan sehingga membuatnya mencoba untuk bunuh diri?

Semoga itu tidak benar, semoga ia tidak apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At Seoul Hospital

Kamar rawat Tao dan Rany

**Cklek~~**

"Hiks~, mama. Hiks, bangun mamaa~~" tepat setelah pintu kamar rawat didi kesayanganku Tao terbuka, suara tangisan langsung menembus gendang telingaku. Terlihat seorang yeoja cilik dengan balutan pakaian yang terdapat banyak noda darah tengah berdiri disamping ranjang rawat dimana seorang namja manis tengah terbaring lemah dengan keadaan kritis terbukti dengan selang oksigen yang menancap dihidungnya. Yeoja cilik itu terus saja menangis.

"Hiks, ma'afkan Rany. Rany tahu pasti karena Rany, Kris papa menjauhi mama. Hiks, mungkin hiks dengan Rany pergi dari hidup mama, Kris papa tidak akan mengacuhkan mama.

Hiks, Rany akan pergi. Hiks Wo ai ni Tao Mama. Xie xie karena sudah memberi Rany waktu untuk mengenal kata keluarga."

**Tes!**

**Tes!**

Aku benar-benar dibuat terpaku oleh kata-kata yeoja kecil ini, perkataan yang begitu tulus. Isi hati yang begitu menyakitkan mengingat ia adalah anak panti dan ini pertama kalinya ia mengenal kata keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana aku tahu akan hal itu? Karena Tao sendirilah yang berbicara padaku kemarin.

Kenapa hidupmu bisa semiris ini Rany?

Kulihat yeoja manis itu mengecup sekilas punggung tangan Tao, masih dengan isakan yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

Kini ia berjalan kearah ranjangnya dimana diatasnya terdapat sebuah amplop putih dan boneka berbentuk shinigami atau yah berbentuk devil. Kedua benda itu ia ambil dengan tangan gemetar.

Dibaliknya tubuh mungilnya kearah Tao, tatapan yang begitu menyiratkan kesedihan.

Jemari mungilnya meletakkan sebuah amplop tadi diatas nakas pemisah ranjang Tao dan ranjang yang aku yakin sebelumnya sudah ia gunakan untuk berbaring.

"Rany-ya~" panggilku, tubuh yeoja kecil itu menegang. Kuhampiri ia setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu ruang rawat dengan teramat pelan, tak ingin membuat kegaduhan.

Kusejajarkan tinggi badanku dengan yeoja cilik ini, kuputar tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearahku. Aku terperanjat, kedua manik matanya dipenuhi oleh airmata, kantung mata yang membengkak menghiasi wajahnya. Jejak-jejak airmata terlihat jelas dipipi chubbynya.

"Hiks, ahjussi~ Suho ahjussi, hiks~" tangisnya pecah kembali begitu ia menyebut namaku, dengan lembut kuhapus sungai bening yang kini kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Kau mau kemana? Keponakan ahjussi sekarang harusnya istirahat. Ahjussi temani ne?" tawarku sambil tersenyum, kuanggkat tubuh mungilnya kedekapanku.

"Rany harus pergi ahjussi. Hiks, tempat Rany bukan disini." yeoja manis ini memberontak didalam dekapanku. Aku merasakan dada kananku basah akan sesuatu, kulirik kebawah. Jaket coat armyku basah karena darah yang mengalir keluar dari pergelangan tangan kiri Rany.

"Rany mau pergi kemana? Siapa yang bilang begitu hm?" tanyaku bingung. Siapa yang mengatakan hal seperti itu pada keponakan kecilku eoh? Berani sekali orang itu meracuni pikiran keponakanku.

"Rany sendiri, hiks karena Rany Mama Tao terluka. Karena Rany Mama Tao diacuhkan Kris papa. Hiks, karena Rany Mama Tao menderita. Lebih baik Rany balik ke panti. Hiks," isaknya begitu pilu. Kuusap pelan punggung sempit itu. Kutatap pedih yeoja manis yang kini masih saja terisak dipelukanku, kenapa dia bisa lebih peka dari orang dewasa sepertiku?

"Kalau ahjussi tidak mengijinkan bagaimana?"

"Hiks, Rany mohon ahjussi. Biarkan Rany pergi, Rany gak mau Mama sengsara. Berjanjilah ahjussi, katakan pada Mama jika Rany sudah meninggal. Dengan begitu Mama tidak akan mencari-cari Rany lagi. Kumohon~" pintanya dengan sangat, entah kenapa aku menyanggupi permintaannya dengan mengangguk kepalaku.

"Tapi, kau tinggal dimana?"

"Di panti Cassie Blue, Rany akan disana selamanya. Tapi sebelum itu bisa ahjussi antarkan Rany untuk mengambil baju-baju Rany yang masih dikamar Mama Tao?"

"Baiklah, akan ahjussi antar dan mengambilkan semua pakaianmu. Lalu ahjussi akan mengantarkanmu kepanti, ada yang ingin ahjussi bicarakan dengan bibi panti." ucapku, Rany menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanda setuju. Kukecup keningnya singkat, kuusap pelan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Kurapikan lagi selimut yang membungkus tubuh Tao.

Tao-ah~

maafkan hyung ne? Hyung berbohong padamu nantinya.

"Tapi sebelumnya, bisa Rany ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Mama Tao pada Suho ahjussi?" tanyaku sebelum aku menutup pintu kamar rawat Tao, Rany menundukkan kepalanya begitu mendengar perkataanku. Walau aku tahu yeoja manis ini pasti sedikit tertekan karena kejadian-kejadian yang mungkin pertama kalinya ia alami,tapi aku juga perlu tau apa penyebab kecelakaan yang menimpa Tao dan Rany.

"N-ne ahjussi, Rany akan menceritakan semuanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Skip Time)

At basement Dorm EXO

"Kau tunggu disini ne? Ahjussi akan mengambilnya." kataku, menyuruhnya untuk jangan kemana-mana selagi aku balik ke dorm EXO itu mengambil barang-barangnya yang masih ada disana.

"Ne, ahjussi. Rany akan menunggu disini." jawabnya, aku tersenyum manis. Kuusak rambut pendeknya sebelum aku keluar dari mobilku.

Dengan langkah santai aku berjalan kearah Dorm.

**Tok~!**

**Tok~!**

"Loh, Thuho gege dali mana thaja? (Loh, Suho gege dari mana saja?)" tanya Sehun begitu aku sampai didepan pintu Dorm. Kusunggingkan senyum palsuku.

"Kau tak perlu tahu aku pergi kemana Sehun-ah~" jawabku santai, dengan langkah yang sangat kubuat santai itu aku melewati Sehun yang masih terbengong didepan pintu.

"Jadi kami semua tak perlu tahu Suho hyung?" tanya sebuah suara lembut yang selalu menggetarkan hatiku, aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap Yi Xing yang berdiri disamping Kris gege. Kusunggingkan senyum sinisku, jujur aku tidak suka menampakkan wajah sinis seperti ini. Tapi kau memaksaku Yi Xing-ah.

"Kalau bisa seperti itu, akan kulakukan." balasku, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku kearah kamar Tao dan Rany. Bisa kulihat Yi Xing sedikit tersentak kaget akibat ucapanku, lalu apa aku harus peduli pada namja yang berhasil menyakiti didi kesayanganku hingga membuatnya terdampar dirumah sakit? Walau sebenarnya aku mencintaimu Yi Xing, aku tetap sakit karenamu.

Sesampainya dikamar bernuansa biru muda itu aku segera mendekati lemari pakaian dengan membawa tas punggung kecil yang kuyakini milik Rany.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(10 menit kemudian)

Author POV's

"Semua pakaian Rany sudah selesai aku masukkan kedalam tas punggungnya, lebih baik aku segera balik ke basement." ucap Suho pada dirinya sendiri, namja tampan itu menutup lemari pakaian milik Rany yang kemarin baru saja Tao beli untuk yeoja manis itu. Tanpa Suho sadari ada selembar kaos milik Rany yang masih tertinggal didalam sana.

**Cklek~**

"Kau mau kemana lagi Joon Myun-ah~?" tanya Luhan begitu ia melihat Suho keluar dari kamar Tao. Beberapa member lainnya sedikit menaikkan alis mereka bingung, untuk apa namja tampan itu membawa tas punggung mungil itu?

Suho hanya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan senyuman tipis, dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya ke pintu dorm.

"Mau kau apakan tas itu Kim Joon Myun?" tanya Kris yang berdiri disamping pintu dorm, nadanya sangat menuntut. Dalam hati Suho berdecih, baru merasa kehilangankah namja tampan yang menjadi leadernya itu setelah berhasil membuat didinya menangis dan bahkan mencoba bunuh diri? Hebat sekali eoh?

"Apa ada urusannya dengamu Wu Yi Fan-ssi?" tanya Suho balik dengan dingin, setelah memberikan senyuman remeh pada namja tampan itu ia membuka pintu dorm dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun, tepat sebelum ia keluar dari dorm ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap hyungdeul dan juga dongsaedulnya yang masih menatapnya.

"Kalau kalian ingin tahu kemana aku pergi, datanglah ke Seoul Hospital dan masuk keruang rawat VVIP 29711. Kalian akan menemukan jawabannya." dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Suho pun segera berlari ke basement apartemen dimana ia tinggal kini. Dimana ada seorang yeoja cilik nan manis yang menunggunya didalam mobil BMW hitamnya yang terparkir disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

++ At Panti Asuhan Cassie Blue ++

"Inikah tempatnya?" tanya Suho pada Rany, namja tampan itu melihat sekeliling. Sebuah rumah yang cukup besar namun terlihat sederhana berdiri kokoh, tepat didepan rumah itu terparkirlah mobil milik Suho. Yeoja manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Suho pun segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke sisi kanan mobilnya, membukakan pintunya dan menggendong Rany untuk keluar dari mobil. Setelah menutup pintu mobil dan menguncinya, keduanya atau lebih tepatnya Suho berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah dengan papan bertuliskan Panti Asuhan Cassie Blue yang nampak tergantung didepan rumah itu.

Kebetulan pintu depan rumah itu terbuka, memudahkan Suho untuk melihat sedikit bagaimana isi rumah itu.

"Maaf, ahjussi cari si- Omo! Rany-chan, kenapa kau bisa bersama ahjussi ini?" Suho dikagetkan dengan kehadiran yeoja cilik juga manis yang kini menatap Rany yang berada digendongannya dengan tatapan heran, lalu tatapan yeoja manis yang tampaknya beda satu tahun dengan Rany itu mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Suho.

"Ahjussi siapa?" singkat, padat dan jelas. Yeoja manis yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu menatapnya seolah-olah ia adalah penjahat.

"A-aku. . "

"Ahjussi penjahat yah?" belum sempat Suho menjawab yeoja manis tadi semakin mendesaknya untuk menjawab.

"Youngie eonnie, Suho ahjussi ini orang baik kok~" kata Rany, yeoja manis dipelukan Suho ini menatap lembut kearah yeoja cilik yan dipanggilnya eonnie barusan.

"Hei, ada apa ini? Loh, Joon Myun-ah?" seorang namja manis keluar dari dalam kamar, sepertinya namja manis itu terganggu akibat suara gaduh didepan ruang tamu. Namja manis yang masih memakai piyama kuning lembut itu menatap kaget Suho, Suho sendiri juga tak kalah kaget dengan namja manis itu.

"Eunhyuk sunbae? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Suho balik, Suho menurunkan Rany dari dekapannya. Kini tampak Rany berjalan menghampiri yeoja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku sukarelawan disini, hehe. Kenapa Rany bersamamu? Bukannya kemarin ia sudah diadopsi ne?" namja manis yang ternyata adalah Eunhyuk itu nampak berpikir, tak menyadari seorang namja tampan yang berjalan kearahnya. Namja tampan itu memeluk pinggang ramping Eunhyuk dari belakang dengan mesra.

"Dan aku juga sukarelawan disini Suho-ah~, ah ada apa kau kemari?" Donghae-namja tampan pelaku peluk-meluk sembarangan itu mengindahkan protesan Eunhyuk dan beralih memandang Suho yang masih cengo dengan kejadian didepannya.

"Kata Suho ahjussi, ia kesini ingin mengatakan sesuatu dengan Bibi panti setelah mengantar Rany, Hae ahjussi~~" jawab Rany, yeoja manis itu menatap Donghae dengan tatapan polos dengan mata bengkaknya yang sembab.

Tak disangka setelah Rany mengucapkan jawaban untuk Donghae, si bibi pemilik panti itu menghampiri mereka.

"Loh, Rany? Kenapa kau ada disini?" kaget bibi panti begitu melihat Rany berada dipanti dan ada didepan matanya.

"Mian, sebelumnya apa anda bibi pemilik panti ini?" tanya Suho sopan, yeoja paruh baya itu memandang Suho dengan tatapan hangat.

"Ne, lalu anda siapa? Apa anda yang mengantar Rany kemari?" yeoja paruh baya itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, didekatinya Suho yang masih berdiri sambil membawa tas punggung mungil milik Rany yang namja tampan itu genggam.

"Saya adalah Kim Joon Myun, saya hyungnya Huang Zi Tao. Namja yang kemarin mengadopsi Rany, apa bisa kita bicara emm secara pribadi bibi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Skip Time)

=== Pemakaman Mirotic ===

"Jadi ini, makam kakak kembar Rany?" tanya Suho, kedua manik matanya tak lepas memandang lekat sebuah nisan bertuliskan

R.I.P

Tan Hyun Soo

Birth day : 15 November 2007

Deat day: 16 November 2010

"Ne, ia meninggal sehari setelah ulangtahunnya dan Rany. Hah, masih aku ingat bagaimana sedihnya Rany saat mengetahui kakaknya itu pergi meninggalkannya." ucap bibi panti, kedua manik mata yeoja itu sudah nampak basah akan airmata.

"Itulah sebabnya ia suka menyendiri, hanya kami bertiga, dan Youngie yang selalu menyemangati hidupnya. Tao pun ikut ambil alih." tambah bibi panti, Suho menghapus setitik airmata yang mengalir keluar dari manik matanya.

"Youngie? Nugu?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Yeoja yang mengataimu penjahat tadi. Namanya Lee Yeon Young , Joon Myun-ah~ hihihi." jawab Eunhyuk sambil menahan tawanya begitu melihat Suho merenggut kesal. Hoobaenya ini sungguh lucu, pikir Eunhyuk.

"Lebih baik kita pulang, ini sudah hampir larut malam." ucap Suho setelah sebelumnya ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis ditangan kirinya, ketiga orang dan satu sosok misterius nampak menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebelum ke-empat orang itu kembali ke mobil Suho yang terparkir didepan pintu gerbang pemakaman tua itu, sosok anak kecil yang sedari tadi mengintip dari balik nisan yang tak jauh dari nisan kakak kembar Rany itu berlari dengan cepat untuk segera masuk kedalam bagasi mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Skip Time)

"Terimakasih nak Joon Myun, sudah berbaik hati mengantar kami kembali ke panti." ucap bibi panti berterimakasih pada Suho sesampainya mereka dipanti asuhan. Dan tanpa mereka sadari lagi, pintu bagasi belakang mobil Suho terbuka, dan nampaklah sosok anak kecil yang ternyata adalah Lee Yeon Young atau yang biasa dipanggil Youngie oleh Rany, yeoja manis itu mendengarkan semua pembicaraan Suho dan bibi panti. Semua yang dua orang dewasa itu bicarakan kini terekam jelas diotak yeoja manis itu.

"Sama-sama bibi, aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama untuk ini."

"Tapi, apa ini tidak akan menyakiti emm. . Tao sendiri?"

"Hanya untuk sementara bibi, sampai hyugku menyadari apa arti sebuah keluarga kecil yang ingin Tao bangun bersamanya."

"Baiklah, jika itu memang membantu untuk semuanya. Aku akan berusaha untuk membantumu."

"Gamsahamnida bibi, aku permisi dulu. Aku harus menemani Tao dirumah sakit." pamit Suho sebelum ia membungkukkan badannya dan pergi.

Pergi untuk melihat keadaan didi tersayangnya yang kini tengah menjerit histeris didalam kamar rawatnya dengan member EXO lainnya yang tengah menenangkan magnae EXO-M itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

++ At Seoul Hospital, koridor 29 ++

Dengan langkah cepat Suho melewati koridor 29 dimana kamar sang didi berada, tepat saat ia sudah hampir sampai kamar rawat Tao suara sang didi yang berteriak-teriak histeris terdengar sampai ketelinganya.

"Hiks, RANY! Huwee~!" Suho membelalakan kedua mata sipitnya saat suara Tao semakin terdengar keras.

Namun sebelum sampai didepan kamar rawat Tao, ada sebuah pemandangan menyakitkan yang menusuk ulu hatinya.

Kris dan Lay

Yang berciuman. . . .

To Be Continue

**Author Area:**

Annyeong^^

Rany kembali dengan fic baru XD

mian kalau yang lain terlantar (?) tapi Rany janji akan menyelsaikannya kok~~

fict ini akan lanjut kalau yang review 9 orang^^

so bye bye~~ XD

#ngilang ala Kai


	2. Chapter 2 : Maafkan aku

**Balesan reviews:**

**golden13:** sabar chingu~ #pukpuk

Asli, Kris papa emang minta disate berjamaah tuh XD

#kaburr #dicekik Kris papa

Ini dia lanjutannya, #bow

**Guest:** hehehe, mian baru bisa update sekarang chingu^^

Silahkan~! #bow

**aile:** hehehe, ini udah dilanjut kok^^

**parkmyun:** hahaha, ini sudah dilanjut jiejie^^

#hapus airmatamu #ciecie XD

**Angga said:** hahaha, tapi author gak tega kalau bikin crack pair SuTao (?)

Berasanya makan ati (?) kekekke

Ini sudah dilanjut^^

**BabySuLayDo:** Ayo kita tampol mereka jiejie XD

#diwushu Tao Mama #ditenggelemin Suho jussi kesegitiga bermuda

Ini sudah dilanjut^^ Review lagi ne? #bow

**vkey:** akhirnya ada yang frustasi juga karena atuhor XD #dance mama

Ini udah dilanjut kok, mian lama^^

Review lagi ne? #bow

**Min Yora:** kekekeke, annyeong Yora jiejie^^

ini udah dilanjut kok~~

Hiks, ne kris papa jahat banget! Kita sate aja yuk, enak tuh sate naga XD #diwushu Tao mama

Sebenernya sih aku gak tega bikin ini fict, ngetiknya aja sampe nyesek T-T #curcol

Review lagi ne? gomawo~~ #deep bow

Love, Rany

**Kim Haerin-ah:** ciyus :3 miapa coba? XD #plak  
hehehe, gomawo udah mau review chingu^^ nado fighting~!

ini udah dilanjut kok, review lagi ne? #bow^^

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: **#kasih Brigitta-ssi tisu segalon (?)

Hiks, mianhaeyo. Author lagi demen (?) bikin yang sedih, Kray memang jahat. #tendangKray #dihajarSuhoTao

Jangan sedih ne? Ini kan hanya cerita, makasih sudah mau review :)

**lovelySoo-ie:** Soo-ie-ssi, gomawo sebelumnya sudah mau review ^_^

Hahaha, mereka memang jahat. Ayo bakar Kray rame-rame! #dibantingTao #dihanyutinSuhokeSegitigaBerm uda

Ini sudah dilanjut kok :)

**Shin Min Hwa:** hehehe, Authornya juga bikin gregetan aniya XD ?

#plak dezheing

Ini sudah dilanjut, gomawo Min Hwa-ssi yang sebelumnya sudah bersedia mereview fic saya ini ^_^

**kimhyunshi: **hyunshi-ssi, gomawo sudah mau review fic ini^^

Hehehe, sini Rany bantuin ngejambak rambutnya Kris papa XD #disateKrispapa #KrispapadijitakTaomama

Hyunshi-ssi juga tanggal 15 november? Wah, ada twin nih (?)

hehehe, gomawo untuk dukungannya~!

#ikutanmelukTaomama

**CintappucinoW: **ini sudah dilanjut kok :)

**dennis kim: **dennis-ssi sabar, ntar dapet cipokan gratis dari Lay gege loh ;) #ditabokSuho

Hehehe, ini sudah dilanjut kok :)

**Nah yang sudah review fic ini, sekali lagi gomawo ne?**

**Dengan kalian mereview fic saya menandakan saya sudah mulai diterima didunia fanfiction ini :)**

**Saya akan berusaha lebih giat (?) untuk memunculkan ide-ide ajaib (?) dan menyemarakan dunia fanfiction, terutama untuk melestarikan KrisTao/Taoris fanfiction XD**

* * *

Part sebelumnya:

Seoul Hospital, koridor 29

Dengan langkah cepat Suho melewati koridor 29 dimana kamar sang didi berada, tepat saat ia sudah hampir sampai kamar rawat Tao suara sang didi yang berteriak-teriak histeris terdengar sampai ketelinganya.

"Hiks, RANY! Huwee~!" Suho membelalakan kedua mata sipitnya saat suara Tao semakin terdengar keras.

Namun sebelum sampai didepan kamar rawat Tao, ada sebuah pemandangan menyakitkan yang menusuk ulu hatinya.

Kris dan Lay

Yang berciuman. . . .

© Title: Pieces of Heart ©

.

Author: Tao Pandaa Bbuing-bbuing

.

Main Cast: Suho (Kim Joon Myun) x Lay (Zhang Yi Xing)

.

Support Cast: EXO couple and Super Junior couple members

.

Pair: SuLay

.

Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst, Teen

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god, kecuali Lay gege XD #dihajarSuhogege.

Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary:

Yi Xing-ah~

Aku sudah berusaha untuk mencintaimu walaupun itu gak mungkin, saat aku masih mencintai Kyungsoo.

Aku sulit untuk melupakannya, tapi sekarang ada kau yang mengisi hati ini.

Mengisi hari-hariku yang sepi.

Tapi,

disaat aku mulai mencintaimu, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku eoh?

Tak sadarkah kau jika ini bukan cuman melukaiku? Tapi Tao, ia juga terluka karenamu.

Yi Xing-ah~

Wo Ai Ni, aku takkan memintamu untuk membalas perasaanku. Aku memang tak pantas untukmu.

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe).

.

Nb:

Fanfic ini aku persembahkan buat Suho oppa, yang kemarin-kemarin udah request ke aku XD

Akan kubuat banyak chaptere untukmu oppa.

Jangan galau lagi ne gara-gara Lay oppa XD

#plak

Mian ne kalau jelek XD

.

_Tao Pandaa Bbuing-bbuing Present ^~^_

* * *

Part 2: Maafkan aku. .

Seoul Hospital, kamar rawat Tao

Author POV's

"Ya! Apa yang terjadi?!" bentak Suho, namja tampan itu melewati Kris dan Lay yang kini menatapnya kaget. Suho yang merasa tidak mendapat jawaban berarti dari dongsaeng dan hyungnya pun segera menerobos masuk kekamar rawat Tao.

**DEG!**

Seketika itu juga pandangan Suho berubah miris, begitu melihat didi kesayangannya itu menangis meraung sambil menyebut nama yeoja kecil yang baru saja ia antar pulang.

"Hiks,Suho ge~ Hiks, Ra-Rany~" tangis Tao kembali pecah, namja manis itu memeluk erat selembar kertas didadanya. Dengan cepat Suho menghampiri namja manis itu dan membawanya kepelukannya, berharap dengan cara ini Tao akan tenang.

"Aku tahu, kau harus tabah Tao-nie~"

"Hiks, ini bohongkan ge? Katakan jika ini bohong Suho ge!" pinta Tao dengan suara yang bergetar, namja manis itu memukul-mukul dada Suho dengan tenaganya yang tersisa. Perlahan airmata Suho turun, dieratkannya pelukannya pada Tao.

"Ini nyata Tao-ah~ Ini kenyataan." bohong Suho, namja tampan itu semakin terpukul dengan reaksi Tao yang kembali menangis meraung-raung sambil menyebut nama Rany.

'Maafkan gege, Tao-nie~ Maafkan kebohongan gege, ini semua gege lakukan untuk membuat mereka berdua sadar akan kehadiran kita. Walaupun itu membuatmu juga sakit lagi. Maafkan gege.' batin Suho sedih, yah padahal ia sudah janji pada Tao bahkan pada semua orang yang ia kenal untuk tidak berbohong. Tapi sekarang? Ia berbohong dan membuat Tao menangis.

"Tao-nie~ Sabarlah, gege ta-"

**PLAK~!**

"Don't touch me." Suho bahkan Kris juga kaget dengan perlakuan Tao, Tao menepis kasar tangan Lay akan mengusap rambutnya. Berlaku kasar bukanlah kebiasaan Tao, Tao tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"W-wae? Gege ha-"

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu." hei?! Ini bukan Tao yang aku kenal?!, batin Suho tak percaya.

"Usainim, katakan semuanya padaku. Bagaimana keadaan Huang Rany? Bagaimana keadaan anakku? Jawab aku usainim?!" Suho kembali kaget dengan Tao yang kini telah berdiri didepan dokter yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang rawat ini, dengan darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangan kanan namja manis itu.

"Tao-nie, sabarlah. Kau istirahat dulu ne~" kata Suho berusaha membuat Tao untuk berbaring, bagaimanapun juga Tao masih sakit. Suho menatap dokter itu mengisyaratkan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"Tidak mau hyung~! Aku mau Rany, hiks aku mau Rany." kupeluk tubuh rapuh adikku ini, kuusap punggungnya pelan. Berusaha menenangkannya walau aku yakin ia takkan tenang.

"Mianhae sebelumnya Tuan Huang, aku harap anda bisa tabah menghadapi ini." ucap dokter muda itu yah ia mengirimkan sinyal untuk memulai kebohongan ini. Mianhae Tao-nie, maafkan hyung.

"Nona Huang Rany, telah tiada." Tao melepaskan pelukanku, ia menatap tak percaya kearah dokter itu. Bisa kulihat setitik airmata keluar lagi dari kedua manik matanya yang seperti panda itu. Lalu menatapku bergantian, jujur aku tak kuat melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

"M-mwo? A-apa? Ani, ini bohong. Ini semua bohong. Gak mungkin!" tak percaya Tao, kini ia mulai tertawa sendiri meyakinkan dirinya jika ini mimpi buruk dan ketika ia bangun Rany akan ada disisinya lagi. Aniya Tao, itu takkan terjadi.

"Nona kehilangan darah cukup banyak membuatnya tak sanggup lagi. Surat yang anda baca itu adalah surat terakhirnya."

"Jika kau masih tak percaya, hyung akan membawamu kemakamnya." sela Suho saat ia melihat Tao ingin memaksa dokter itu lagi. Tao membelakan kedua mata pandanya, perasaan takut benar-benar menyelubungi hati namja manis ini. Tidak, dia tidak akan percaya sebelum melihat mayat atau makam dari Rany. Yeoja kecil yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Namun ia ragu, jika itu memang benar. Yeoja kecil yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya itu pergi untuk selamanya.

Suho tersentak saat ia melihat Tao menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Ayo, kita kemakamnya. Aku akan percaya jika makam itu benar-benar makam Rany."

* * *

=== Pemakaman Mirotic ===

"Suho ge~ kenapa kita kepemakaman~? Disini menakutkan~~" Tao tampak mengeratkan hoodie yang kini membalut tubuhnya, kedua tangannya yang gemetaran mencengkram erat ujung jaket tebal yang dikenakan Suho yang berjalan didepannya. Suho tak menjawabnya, ia tetap fokus berjalan dengan senter ditangan kanannya.

"Joon Myun-ah~! Untuk apa kita semua kemari?" kali ini Kris buka suara, walaupun ia tak takut tapi ini sungguh diluar dugaan. Apa tujuan leader EXO-K ini mengajak seluruh member EXO kepemakaman dimalam hari seperti ini? Apa namja itu mulai tak waras eoh?

"Ne, hyung. Kita mau kemana thebenalnya?"

"Diam dan tetap ikuti aku." dengan nada dingin Suho menjawab pertanyaan Kris dan Sehun, ia masih tetap fokus berjalan. Sepasang manik matanya memandang nisan yang beberapa saat yang lalu baru saja ia kunjungi. Dengan lembut ia menarik tangan Tao dan membawa namja bermata panda itu untuk mengikutinya, mendekat kearah batu nisan dengan pusara yang nampak bersih dan terawat.

Suho dan Tao berhenti tepat disamping pusara itu diikuti member lain yang kini berdiri mengelilingi pusara itu.

"Tao baca tulisan-tulisan yan ada dibatu nisan itu." suruh Suho, Tao pun membacanya dengan seksama.

R.I.P

Tan Rany

Birth day : 15 November 2007

Death day: 27 Desember 2012

"Ti-tidak! Ini gak mungkin Suho hyung, hiks ini gak mungkin! Hiks, ini hiks tidak mungkin. . ." histeris Tao saat ia tahu bahwa pusara ini adalah pusara Rany, yeoja cilik yang kemarin ia adopsi. Yeoja manis yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Tubuh Tao langsung merosot kebawah begitu saja, tapi beruntung Suho segera memeluk pinggang Tao. Walaupun tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Tao, tapi tenaganya jauh lebih besar dia.

"Sshh~~, baby panda. Hyung mohon jangan seperti ini. Uljimma~" dengan sabar, Suho berusaha menenangkan Tao yang mulai down lagi. Dibawanya Tao kedekapannya, Kris yang melihatnya mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Tapi hiks. . . Suho hyung~~ Hiks, hiks. . ."

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah semua member yang terkejut dan memasang wajah shock mereka.

"Ja-jadi Rany sudah meninggal hyung?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya, yah bagaimana pun juga ia baru mengenal yeoja itu sehari bahkan sehari saja bisa dibilang belum.

"Hhh~ ne, aku sudah mendengar semua yang dokter katakan padaku tentang kronologi kecelakaan yang menimpa Tao dan Rany saat berada ditaman bermain. Tepat saat mereka akan keluar dari taman bermain dan hendak menyebrang Rany berlari cepat karena ia melihat penjual permen kapas dan Tao mengejarnya namun saat ia hendak mencapai Rany sebuah truck dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi datang menuju kearah mereka. Dengan cepat Tao meraih Rany kedalam pelukannya dan tiba-tiba. . ." Suho memberi jeda pada penjelasannya saat ia merasakan tubuh Tao menegang dipelukannya, dengan sayang namja tampan itu mengecup pucuk kepala Tao. Berharap dengan cara itu Tao bisa sedikit tenang.

"Tiba-tiba apa hyung?" tak sabaran Kai, namja tampan itu hendak menghampiri Suho yang masih mencoba menenangkan Tao namun jemari-jemari D.O mencegahnya.

"Biarkan Tao tenang dulu Jonginnie~" dan dengan pasrah, Kai pun menuruti D.O dan tak beranjak dari sisi sang namjachingunya yang menatapnya lembut.

"Hyung, hanya menjelaskan saja Tao. Sshh~~, tenanglah~~" masih dengan mengelus surai hitam Tao, Suho berusaha menenangkan Tao. Kini terlihat Tao jauh lebih tenang dari yang sebelumnya. Dengan anggukan kecil Tao mempersilahkan hyungnya itu untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya itu. Dengan senyuman sedih, Suho pun melanjutkan penjelasannya yang sempat terpotong tadi "Dan tiba-tiba truck itu menabrak Tao dan Rany yang terlindungi oleh dekapan Tao. Keduanya sempat terlempar sejauh 3 meter dan Rany lepas dari pelukan Tao. Tao langsung tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dijalanan sedangkan Rany, tubuhnya menabrak mobil yang melintas saat itu. Tubuhnya mendarat tepat dibagian depan mobil dan kemudian membentur aspal."

Para uke yang ada disana membekap mulut mereka tak percaya dengan penjelasan Suho barusan, kejadian semacam itu sudah pasti akan membuat yeoja itu luka parah.

"Kau masih ingat Hyun Soo, Taonie? Disebelah makam Rany ini adalah makam Hyun Soo." Tao menatap tak percaya pada Suho.

Bagaimana Suho hyung tahu tentang Hyun Soo? batin Tao.

"Hyun Soo? Siapa lagi itu Joon Myun-ah?" tanya Kris penasaran, membuat Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja tampan itu. Hati Tao berjengit sakit begitu kedua manik matanya menangkap pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Dimana lengan Kris memeluk erat pinggang Lay.

"Kakak kembar Rany yang meninggal lebih kurang 2 tahun yang lalu. Sehari setelah bertambahnya umur keduanya, Hyun Soo dan Rany." jawab Suho masih dengan wajah sedihnya.

**Teng!**

**Teng!**

"Huweee, sehunnie~! Suara apa itu?!" Luhan kaget begitu telinganya menangkap suara lonceng jam berdentang dengan keras, namja cantik itu memeluk tubuh tinggi Sehun yang berada disampingnya.

"Luhan ge, itu hanya suara jam disana yang berdentang." kata Chen sambil menunjuk jam yang nampak tua berdiri dengan kokohnya didekat kolam yang ada dipemakaman itu. Membuat Luhan mengurut dada pelan.

"Tao-nie, ayo kita pulang. Angin malam tak bagus untukmu." saran Lay yang masih berada dipelukan Kris, berharap didinya itu akan mau menurutinya.

"Hiks, Rany-ah~ Hiks, eomma disini~" sungguh, ini adalah pemandangan paling menyedihkan yang pernah dilihat oleh seluruh member EXO. Dimana Tao memandang batu nisan itu dengan linangan airmata, mengusap-usap batu nisan itu seakan benda tak bernyawa itu adalah wajah Rany.

"Kajja Tao, kita pulang hmm~? Ini sudah larut, hyung tak mau kau sakit." Suho berusaha menarik Tao yang duduk bersimpuh dirumput yang tumbuh disana, namun sia-sia. Tao sama sekali tak bergeming, namja manis itu malah memeluk erat nisan itu.

"Gak mau~! Tao mau disini! Hiks, gak mauu~!" Tao memberontak begitu Suho berusaha membuatnya bangun dari posisinya kini, dengan erat namja manis itu memeluk nisan Rany.

"Tao, ayo kita pulang. Disini dingin." kali ini Xiumin berusaha membujuk namja manis itu.

"Hiks, pergi! Hiks tinggalkan aku disini sendiri!" Tao semakin memberontak, setiap ada tangan yang ingin menyentuhnya dengan kasar namja manis itu akan menepisnya.

"Tao, kita harus pulang. Disini tak baik untukmu." kini Kris juga ikut berusaha membujuk Tao, namja tampan itu mendekati Tao dan. .

**Plak**

"Kau! Jangan sentuh aku?! Dasar brengsek!" dengan membabi buta, Tao memukuli Kris. Entah itu diwajah atau ditubuh sang namja tampan. Semua yang ada disana menatap Tao kaget, ini bukan Tao mereka yang dulu. Kris sama sekali tak membalas perbuatan Tao, malah ia berusaha untuk menghentikan amukan Tao yang semakin menjadi. Lay yang melihat itu jujur hatinya sakit, melihat didinya berteriak histeris seperti itu tapi disisi lain dia juga marah melihat Kris (orang yang masih dicintainya) dipukuli seperti itu.

**Plak**

Tao bersumpah ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang menamparnya, bahkan Baba dan Mamanya saja tak pernah menamparnya! Bahkan seujung kuku pun kedua orangtuanya tak pernah melakukan hal-hal kasar seperti ini. Tapi dia? Dia yang bukan siapa-siapa Lay menampar Tao?

Yah Lay-lah sang pelaku penamparan tertegun, ia tak percaya dengan yang telah terjadi barusan. Tangannya, tangannya menampar pipi Tao dengan keras!

"Aku membencimu! Aku benci kalian semua!" teriak Tao dengan aliran airmata yang semakin deras turun dari kedua manik matanya. Dengan cepat namja penyuka panda itu berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan member EXO yang ada disana. Suho, Chen, Chanyeol bahkan Baekhyun langsung berlari menyusul dongsaeng mereka itu. Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Lay, D.O, Kai dan Sehun yang tersisa disana masih terdiam diposisi mereka. Tak ada satupun yang bergerak dari posisi mereka. Sampai ponsel Kris berdering.

"Yoboseyo?" jawab Kris setelah mengambil ponselnya yang ia taruh dikantung cardigan hitam miliknya.

"Bagus tuijang! Karenamu dan selingkuhanmu kini Tao menghilang!"

At other side

Tao POV's

"Hiks, aku benci Yi Xing ge~ Hiks, aku juga benci Kris ge~ Hiks, mamaa~" tak kupedulikan kedua kakiku yang mulai sakit karena terlalu jauh aku berlari. Dan airmata ini tak berhenti mengalir, hiks bagaimana bisa mereka bemesraan disaat seperti ini? Oke, jika memang Kris ge tidak menyukaiku lagi bahkan tidak mencintaiku lagi itu tak masalah bagiku. Tapi setidaknya bisakah mereka sadar akan situasi yang sedang kualami sekarang ini?

**Brugh**

"Hiks, sakit. Hiks, hiks. . . " kini aku jatuh tersnugkur ketanah, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi berlari. Kucengkram piyama rumah sakit yang kukenakan kini, tepat dibagian dada kiriku yang berdenyut sakit. Tuhan, ini benar-benar sakit.

**JDER!**

**JDER!**

**Srsshhh~~**

Kulihat orang-orang disekitarku berlarian begitu hujan mulai turun dengan deras, mereka berlari mencari tempat teduh agar mereka tak basah. Seakan takut jika air hujan ini membuat mereka menderita penyakit kronis yang tidak akan bisa sembuh. Aku masih bergeming diposisiku, terduduk ditanah dengan guyuran hujan yang membasahi tubuhku. Kualihkan pandanganku kesekitar. Sebuah taman sepi dengan penerangan yang cukup, tapi entah kenapa aku seperti pernah kemari. Seperti ada kenangan tersendiri ditempat ini, tapi aku lupa dengan siapa aku kemari. Taman ini terasa begitu familiar untukku.

**'Dacal kalian pecundang! Belaninya pada anak kecil, pelempuan lagi?! Hyaa~!'**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Ini taman dimana pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Tan bersaudara, Hyun Soo dan Rany. 2 tahun yang lalu aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan kedua saudara kembar itu.

* * *

_Flashback on_

2 tahun yang lalu, taman

"Hiks, jiejie. Hiks, boneka Lany~~" kulihat yeoja cilik nan manis dengan wajah basah akan airmata menarik jaket yang membalut tubuh yeoja cilik yang wajahnya hampir mirip dengan yeoja cilik pertama tadi. Menariknya dengan pelan dan berlindung dibelakang yeoja yang tampak sangat marah kini. Memandang nyalang pada 2 namja kecil namun lebih tinggi dari dirinya dan juga si yeoja yang menangis itu yang kini berada didepannya.

"Hya~! Kembalikan boneka adikku olang acing!" pekik si yeoja yang marah itu, tangan kirinya mengenggam erat tangan mungil adiknya yang berada dibelakangnya. Menjadikan sang kakak tameng.

"Jika kami tidak mau bagaimana adik kecil? Hahahaha." yeoja yang dipanggil jiejie tadipun semakin mempertajam pandangan matanya pada 2 namja yang kini tertawa itu.

"Dacal kalian pecundang! Belaninya pada anak kecil, pelempuan lagi?! Hyaa~!" dan. .

**Sret**

**Bugh**

"Ukh!" kedua mataku membelak kaget, yeoja manis itu menendang perut namja didepannya dengan sangat keras dan itu tepat pada ulu hati si namja. Bagaimana bisa anak kecil seperti itu tahu cara menendang dengan kekuatan penuh itu? Namja yang barusan ditendang tadi kini jatuh ketanah dengan posisi bertekuk lutut sambil memegangi bagian ulu hatinya berada. Sedangkan namja yang berada dibelakangnya yang salah satu tangannya memegang tangan boneka panda, sepertinya itu milik yeoja yang menangis itu mulai ketakutan.

**Sret**

** Krek**

"Argh~! Lepaskan aku! Ampun! I-iya ini boneka a-adikmu!" dengan ketakutan namja satunya itu menyodorkan boneka panda si adik yang berada ditangannya pada si kakak yang kini masih setia memuntir tangan kirinya. Si adik yang melihatnya pun dengan takut-takut mengambil bonekanya dari tangan si namja.

"Jiejie, hiks cudah. Jangan cakiti meleka hiks."

"Tap-tapi, meleka kan-"

"Yang pentingkan honnie cudah ada cama Lany lagi Soo jiejie~ Lepacan meleka ne?" bujuk si adik dengan tatapan memelas, dan akhirnya si kakak melepaskan kedua namja itu. Dan segera menarik si adik untuk pergi menjauhi taman itu.

Saat keduanya hampir keluar dari taman, kuhampiri keduanya. Awalnya keduanya kaget terlebih Hyun Soo, yeoja kecil itu mengira jika aku adalah orang jahat. Tapi setelah lama keduanya kuajak ngobrol kami pun menjadi lumayan akrab.

Entah kenapa aku menjadi merindukan keduanya, yah karena mereka aku menjadi tahu apa arti dari cinta dan kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya. Dimana Hyun Soo yang begitu menyayangi Rany, melindungi dan selalu berusaha untuk ada dimanapun dan kapapun sang adik berada.

Hujan masih deras turun membasahi bumi dan semakin tak kupedulikan tubuhku yang mulai menggigil kedingin akibat air hujan.

Kuseret tubuhku untuk bersandar dibawah pohon yang lumayan rimbun, lagi dan lagi. . .

Airmata ini kembali mengalir membasahi wajahku yang juga basah akan air hujan, kenapa mencintainya harus sesakit ini Tuhan? Salahkah jika aku ingin hubungan kami semakin ramai dengan kehadiran Rany sebagai anakku? Anak kami, anak Kris ge dan aku. Salahkah Tuhan jika aku ingin itu?

"Tao! Kau ada dimana eoh?!" aku tersentak kaget saat deep voice Chanyeol ge masuk kependengaranku, aku memilih meringkukkan tubuhku begitu suara langkah kaki terdengar disekitar taman ini. Semoga Chanyeol ge tidak menemukanku.

"Tao baby~, kau dimana hmm? Keluarlah baby, ini baekhyun ge~" tubuh menggigilku kembali menegang saat suara lembut Baekhyun ge terdengar setelah suara Chanyeol ge. Aku ingin keluar dari persembunyianku ini, tapi kakiku sakit. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Author POV's

"Aku rasa Taoie tidak ada disini Baekkie chagi." ucap Chanyeol, sambil merapatkan jaket tebal yang ia kenakan kini. Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Coba kita cari lagi yeollie, mungkin Tao masih ada disekitar sini. Bagaimanapun dia masih anak kecil, setidaknya untukku." ucap Baekhyun lirih, ini sudah sangat larut dan ini hujan deras bagaimana tidak ia khawatir dengan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu yang kini tak tahu dimana jejaknya. Chanyeol mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kajja chagi~" Chanyeol mengenggam jemari Baekhyun yang terbalut sarung tangan rajut miliknya dan memasukkannya kekantung jaketnya, dan keduanya pun melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk masuk kedalam taman sepi yang sebenarnya Tao berada disana.

Hujan masih turun dengan lebatnya mengakibatkan tanah ditaman itu tergenang alias becek, tapi itu tak menyurutkan niat ChanBaek untuk mencari magnae EXO-M Tao.

**JDER**

**JDER**

"Hiks, hiks. . ."

"B-baekkie, itu suara apa~? Jangan-jangan hantu lagi." Baekhyun sweatdrop melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang paranoid gara-gara suara tangisan barusan, gimana kalau yang asli muncul.

"Hiks, takut. Hiks. . ."

"Tu-tunggu, bukankah itu suara Tao?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol setelah mendengarkan dengan seksama suara isakan barusan, tanpa menunggu lama jawaban Chanyeol-namjachingunya yang tinggi itu- Baekhyun segera menarik lengan namja itu kearah semak-semak yang berada disamping pohon yang tak kalah tinggi itu. Baekhyun memicingkan kedua mata sipitnya begitu ia menangkap sosok namja tengah meringkuk dibawah pohon itu. Penampilan namja itu begitu berantakan, pakaian yang dikenakannya pun sudah basah kuyup dan mencetak jelas tubuhnya dan Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan sedikit jelas jika namja itu tengah menangis.

"T-Tao? Itukah kau? Ini Baekkie ge~" tepat setelah Baekhyun berucap, namja itu menolehkan kepalanya. Mencari suara yang memanggilnya, kedua manik mata dark choconya bertemu dengan manik mata milik Baekhyun.

"Ge-ge~?" dan. . . .

**Brugh**

"TAO!"

* * *

1 Month Later. . .

"Tao-ie~" panggil Suho, namja tampan itu memasuki kamar milik namja manis bermata panda yang kini tengah duduk merenung-atau lebih tepatnya melamun dijendela kamarnya. Dikedua tangan namja tampan itu terdapat sepiring nasih lengkap dengan lauk pauk ditangan kanannya dan segelas air putih ditangan kirinya. Tersenyum sedih karena sang didi sama sekali tak menjawab panggilannya. Kedua kakinya bergerak untuk mendekati namja manis yang masih setia duduk disana sejak 3 jam yang lalu itu. Piring dan gelas yang ia bawapun sudah ia letakkan dimeja nakas yang ada didekat jendela.

"Taoie, makan dulu ne~? Nanti gege akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan, otte?" bujuk namja tampan itu sembari memeluk tubuh kurus sang didi yang dari hari kehari semakin kurus.

Diam.

Namja manis itu tetap diam, tak merespon sama sekali apa yang diucapkan Suho sang gege. Selama sebulan ini, namja manis bermata panda bernama Tao itu hidup bagaikan mayat hidup. Raganya memang dibumi raganya hidup, tapi jiwanya semangat hidupnya pergi. Hilang bersama dengan yeoja kecil itu.

"Rany, Tao mau Rany." 4 kata itu selalu terucap dibibirnya selama sebulan ini, selalu kata-kata itu. Suho sebenarnya sudah tak kuat untuk mempertahankan kebohongan ini, ia tak sanggup melihat Tao yang hidup seperti ini. Cukup sudah.

"Kau benar-benar ingin Rany kan?" tanya Suho, kali ini berpindah dihadapan Tao. Memegang kedua bahu rendah dan sempit Tao dengan lembut, menatap kedalam dark choco yang menatap kosong kedalam matanya.

"Mau Rany, Rany." Suho tersenyum lagi, diambilnya sepiring nasi yang sengaja ia bawa itu.

"Tapi makan dulu ne? Gege janji akan membawamu kesana." Tao pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban, dan Suho pun mulai menyuapi Tao pelan. Dengan lembut ia meminta Tao membuka mulutnya agar ia dapat memasukkan sendok berisi nasi dan lauk itu kedalam mulut Tao.

Kali ini, Suho tidak perduli dengan janjinya dengan Rany si yeoja cilik itu. Ia tak mau kebohongan ini semakin menyiksa Tao. Tidak akan.

Beberapa saat kemudian. . . .

"Tao-ie pintar sekali eum~? Semuanya dihabiskan, Tao memang didi kesayangan Suho ge ^^ " lagi-lagi Suho bermonolog ria, percuma jika ia tetap berucap seperti itu karena Tao hanya akan diam dan diam. Namja manis itu benar-benar berubah, berbanding 360 derajat dengan kepribadiannya yang dulu.

Suho pun meletakkan piring kosong itu diatas nakas kembali, namja tampan itu berjalan kearah lemari pakaian Tao guna mengambil jaket tebal untuk didinya itu. Cuaca hari ini benar-benar tak menentu, ia tak mau Tao semakin sakit.

"Nah, dengan begini Tao akan hangat. Jja, kita berangkat~!" dengan semangat-yang dia paksakan, Suho menarik jemari Tao dan membuat namja manis itu bangkit dan kini mengikuti kemana langkah kaki namja didepannya. Membawanya kekejadian yang membuat hidupnya seperti sebuah drama.

To Be Continue :)

* * *

**Author area:**

Arghhh~!

Ini kelanjutan yang super duper gajeeee #jedotinkepalaketembokterdeka t

Sumpah, waktu ngetik lanjutan ini Rany sempet ngeblank soalnya ide dan inspirasi langsung hilang seketika ;(

Mian ne? #Bow

Nah karena sekarang udah lanjut, mohon reviewnya^^


End file.
